1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to golf club sets. More particularly it relates to sets of irons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers are always seeking golf club sets which can help them to improve their games, Since each golfer is an individual with his or her own playing style and ability, it is desirable to have golf club sets designed to assist the widest range of players in playing good golf shots. To this end there have been numerous prior art designs of clubs which are said to improve a player's game, or to assist in correction of bad aspects of the mechanics of a player's shots. Some of these designs have had success; most have not.
Because the iron clubs are used the most during a round of golf, and used in a wider variety of playing situations than are woods, an improvement in the design of irons would be very advantageous to golfers. Consequently it would be desirable to have an iron set which could serve to assist both average and skilled players in producing consistently good golf shots throughout a round of golf. It is to that object that the design of the present invention is directed.